


At The Spa

by fandomtrashwhoops



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: my oc is here sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashwhoops/pseuds/fandomtrashwhoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter. Tony decides that everyone deserves a break and decides to take everyone to a spa.<br/>Marcie (my oc), however doesn't want to go.<br/>What events will unfold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Spa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry this is an oc fic, posting this makes me feel like a 12 year old. But yknow, I'm gonna do it anyway. Hopefully I can make you laugh a little or somethings.  
> Feedback and suggestions of any kind are always welcome!  
> -Hannah
> 
> **Zeke is a lion cub!**

I never much cared for Earth’s cold climate. And, with it being wintertime, it was even colder than usual. I spent less time outside or visiting my friends and more time curled up by the fire reading. One day, I got a text from my friend, Tony, asking me to come to Stark Towers. I whined and complained, but eventually, I changed out of my warm pajamas and into a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans with rips around the thighs and down the legs.  
I nudged the little ball of golden fur that had been peacefully slumbering by the crackling fire. He huffed warm breath out of his nostrils and opened one amber eye. “I’m gonna go see Tony. Wanna come?” I asked. Zeke opened his other eye, got up and stretched, and trotted to the door. I smiled and opened it. Zeke and I stepped out into the biting air of New York. I shivered.  
Zeke let his tongue loll out of his mouth as he caught small snowflakes. One landed on his nose, causing him to sneeze. I giggled and said, “Bless you. Now let’s stop playing around and get to Tony’s before I freeze to death.” Zeke rolled his eyes, but clawed up my legs and wrapped his warm body around my neck.  
I scurried into the crowded streets of the big city. I tried to stay out of everyone’s way, keeping my head down and saying “Excuse me,” and, “Pardon me,” as much as possible. I was at Stark Towers in a matter of minutes. As I pushed the large front door open, I mumbled, “This is why I don’t like big cities, Zeke. Next time we come to earth, we’re going to Indiana.”  
The receptionist knew who I was, so she gave me a smile and let me pass. I went to the elevator and clicked the up button. It dinged and the doors opened. I got in and pressed ‘private floor’. There was static and then Tony’s voice. “Name, please.” I looked around for the speaker. “It’s just me, Tony.” I said. “Oh, Marcie! What took you so long to get here? Never mind. Bruce is already here.” he chattered. I rolled my eyes. The elevator shot up several floors before clicking open. Zeke hopped off my neck and strutted out. I followed him to Tony’s commons area.  
Bruce and Tony were lounging on a couch, laughing about something or other when we came in. “This had better be really freaking important, you guys. I really hate the cold.” I said loudly. Bruce got up and came to stand in front of me. “How are the wings?” he asked. I smiled. I had broken seven bones in my wings when I first landed on Earth with Loki. At first, I didn’t tell anyone, but Loki told Bruce about it, so I didn’t have much of a choice at that point. Bruce had been so kind to me, even though, before I knew he was a shifter, I was awful to him. “Much better, thank you.” I said. He smiled warmly and stepped out of my way. Tony was standing in front of me now. I greeted him with a hug. “What’s up, Cuddles?” Tony had given me the nickname ‘Cuddles’. To why he did that, I just didn’t have a clue. I pulled away and punched his arm playfully. All three of us laughed and sat back down on the couch. Zeke hopped up and snuggled in between me and Bruce. “So, what was so important I had to come all the way down here for?” I asked. Tony and Bruce smiled at me smugly. “I am taking the gang to a week at the spa!” Tony announced. Zeke perked up his ears. Ew. No thank you. I don’t want any strangers rubbing me down with oil. I smiled at my friends, who were obviously disappointed at my reaction to the news, or lack thereof. “I don’t know…” I said.  
“Awww... Come on, Marcie! Why don’t you wanna go?” Bruce whined. I shrugged apologetically. “I just don’t like it when people touch me,” I said. Tony reached out and put his hand on my knee. “First of all, you mad, bro?” he smirked. I scowled. “Let me rephrase that: I don’t like people I don’t know personally touching me.” I explained impatiently. “Second, I really think you should come. This will be an excellent opportunity for you to relax and unwind. Who knows when you’ll get another chance to do that?” I made a small, doubtful noise in the back of my throat as I absentmindedly stroked Zeke’s golden fur.  
“Please! Just one day. And if you don’t like it, you can leave the next morning.” Tony coaxed. I sighed and rolled me eyes. “Fine. One day. And I’m bringing Zeke with me.” I gave in. Zeke leapt up onto my lap and licked my face with his sandpaper tongue. I scratched behind his circular ears as he purred with delight, settling on my lap.  
“Oh, one last thing,” Tony said, getting up. He went into a different room and came back with a white bag and handed it to me. “You’ll need this.” He told me. Zeke got up and sniffed the bag. I looked inside and my face reddened. There was a pink bikini inside. I looked up at Tony and Bruce. Tony smirked. “No. I’m not wearing that. People will be suspicious.” I said. I had scars everywhere, not just on my arms, legs, and face. “What? Wear what?” Bruce asked curiously. I grabbed a piece of the bikini and held it up. “Oh,” Bruce’s eyes softened sympathetically. “Yeah.” I agreed. Tony laughed. “It’s a private spa. Extra security. I’ll make sure no one asks questions.” Tony promised. I was still uneasy, but I trusted Tony to take care of things like that. “Okay. But do I really have to wear the bikini?” I whined. Tony nodded and winked at me. “Besides, I’m curious what other scars you have.” I rolled my eyes.  
Bruce got up. “Well, I’m gonna go pack!” he exclaimed. I smiled and stood with Zeke secured around my neck and the bag in my hand. “I better go, too. Thank you, Tony.” I said, giving him a quick hug and following Bruce to the elevator. “Great! We’re all leaving tomorrow. Be here at 8!” Tony called after us. Once we were in the elevator and traveling down to the ground floor, Bruce grabbed my free hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you for agreeing to go, Marcie. Besides, we both need it. It’ll be fun. You’ll see.” Bruce said. I smiled. I loved his constant optimistic outlook. “No problem. I’m sure everything will be just fine. It’s just I don’t know what to expect.” I admitted. “That’s okay. I don’t really know either. But if nothing else, it will be time to relax and catch up with each other.” Bruce said as the elevator stopped at ground level with a ding! The receptionist waved at us as we exited Stark Towers.


End file.
